De los errores se aprende o se pierde todo
by sycb
Summary: Es hora de que Emily decida que hacer con su vida, sólo que no sabe si este nuevo rumbo incluira a Hotch.


**De los errores se aprende o se pierde todo.**

_Esta historia me la imagine en unos segundos y trate de describirla. Espero les guste._

….

El equipo se encontraba en la unidad, todos de aquí para allá intentando ultimar detalles del ultimo caso resuelto.

Emily se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que se escuchó un ruido en la oficina de Hotch.

-Escuché un ruido salir de tu oficina ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Prentiss entrando a la oficina.

-No Prentiss, sólo se me tropecé contra el escritorio y cayeron varios documentos- respondió él

Prentiss inmediatamente se inclinó y ayudó a Hotch a recoger los documentos. Ella aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de él.

-¿En verdad no te golpeaste fuerte en la pierna?- preguntó Prentiss aún recogiendo documentos del suelo.

-No te preocupes estaré bien- respondió

Para ella estar ahí junto a él recogiendo documentos era algo especial, por fin aceptaba que desde hace tiempo estaba enamorada de Hotch. Ella trataba de cortar el ambiente tenso entre ellos y hacia burlas por el estricto orden de Hotch.

-¿Y los separas por colores?- preguntó sonriendo

-No, por supuesto que no.- dijo Hotch

-No se porque no te creo- comentó Prentiss

Prentiss se levantó y descargó algunas carpetas en el escritorio, al girar miro a Hotch y lo vio contemplando una foto de Halley que cayó de una de las carpetas, ella le habló pero el la ignoro por completo.

Emily sintió que su corazón se partía al ver que para Hotch ella nunca iba a estar en la posición de ser su pareja, Halley era un recuerdo muy fuerte por el cual luchar. –Te dejaré estas carpetas aquí, creo que debo dejarte terminar solo tengo algo que hacer- se escuchó decir.

-Gracias, vete tranquila – respondió Hotch al darse en cuenta que se había quedado petrificado al ver la foto y había olvidado por completo que ella estaba ahí.

Emily salió rápidamente de ahí, ese parecía ser el último lugar en el cual deseaba estar contradiciendo lo que hace unos pocos minutos era para ella la gloria.

Emily llegó a casa, puso música fue a la cocina y tomo una botella de vino y una copa, caminó hasta su baño y decidió quedarse un buen rato en la bañera.

-No mas Aaron Hotchner, desde hoy te sacaré de mi cabeza y de mi corazón…serás únicamente lo que siempre has sido, mi jefe. -Decía Emily para si misma mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

Luego de un rato se acostó a dormir.

…

Al día siguiente en la unidad (viernes), se podía ver el cansancio en el equipo. Últimamente era caso sobre caso y viaje sobre viaje. El tiempo pasaba y casi todos rogaban porque no apareciera un caso en esa última hora.

-Chicos, los espero en la sala en 5 minutos- dijo Hotch saliendo de su oficina.

-No puede ser…- dijo Morgan algo desconsolado

-Han sido semanas muy duras, hace un rato llegó un caso pero hablé con Strauss y le explique que todos debíamos descansar un poco. Así que cedió el caso a otra unidad y nos dio libre hasta el lunes. Así que vayan a casa a descansar- terminó de decir Hotch

-¿Es en serio Hotch o nos juegas una mala broma?- preguntó JJ

-Por supuesto que es en serio. Vayan a casa.- dijo de nuevo

-Esto debemos celebrarlo-dijo Morgan

-Es cierto hace mucho tiempo no nos dan un tiempo libre- dijo Reíd.

-Vamos y nos tomamos algo todos juntos.- propuso Prentiss

Todos aceptaron incluyendo a Hotch quien debía recoger tarde a Jack. Todos partieron juntos hacia un bar cerca.

Al llegar tomaron asiento y todos a pesar de lo cansados que se encontraban planeaban divertirse toda la noche.

-¿Qué desean tomar?- preguntó un mesero que se acercó a ellos.

-Cerveza para mí- respondió Morgan

-Whisky- dijo Dave

-Yo hoy voy a tomar tequila- respondió Emily

-Buena idea Em yo te acompaño- dijo García

-JJ y tu?- preguntó Reíd

-Yo acompaño a las chicas

-Los dos caballeros que faltan ¿Qué desean?- preguntó el mesero

-Un whisky esta bien- respondió Hotch sorprendido al ver la actitud de Emily, prácticamente no lo determinaba.

-Una cerveza, sólo una- respondió Reíd

-Eso es lo que tu crees- le dijo Morgan sonriendo

Paso un rato y sólo se escuchaban risas, ese era el descanso que todos necesitaban.

-¿Cariño bailamos?- preguntó Morgan a Prentiss

-Claro que sí, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías- respondió Prentiss levantándose rápidamente.

El resto del equipo se quedó sentando por un rato, hasta que después García sacó a Reíd casi obligado a la pista y Dave salio un rato a contestar su teléfono.

Hotch no podía evitar mirar a Prentiss y a Morgan bailar, el la notaba diferente y la Emily que veía en la pista era una mujer despreocupada y eso lo inquietaba un poco.

-JJ ¿le pasa algo a Prentiss?- preguntó Hotch

-No lo sé, pero yo también la noto rara- respondió JJ

Segundos después todos regresaron a la mesa. Prentiss llegó y sirvió una copa de tequila y la bebió inmediatamente.

-Creo que estas bebiendo muy rápido- le dijo JJ

-No te preocupes yo sé controlarme- respondió ella -Voy al baño

JJ corrió tras ella.

-No te estoy criticando, pero estoy preocupada por ti ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó JJ

Prentiss suspiró y por fin le dijo la verdad.

-Amiga, discúlpame pero es que hoy necesito olvidarme de todo para poder pensar en mí.- respondió Prentiss

-Emily la verdad no te entiendo, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo- le dijo JJ

-Después de mucho tiempo acepté por fin que estoy enamorada- dijo

-¿enamorada? ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó JJ sorprendida

-Como lo escuchas y por favor no preguntes de quien que esa es la parte complicada, por que es un caso perdido y eso también lo acepte.- dijo

-¿entonces lo aceptas y lo dejas a la misma vez?- no pudo evitar preguntar

-Es hora de que piense en mí JJ, mírame ya no tengo 20 años y no puedo quedarme esperando a ver si se anima o no. Yo no quiero quedarme sola.- dijo Emily con pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Perdóname amiga no quería hacerte llorar- dijo JJ acercándose a ella a abrazarla

-Perdóname tú por arruinar tu noche- le dijo Emily

-No digas eso- respondió JJ

-Amiga hoy necesito hacer aunque sea una locura que me ayude a olvidar y empezar todo de cero.- le dijo

-No te detendré, pero prométeme que te cuidaras mucho y que pensaras muy bien lo que vas a hacer.- le insistió JJ

-Trataré de pensarlo, pero es lo ultimo que quiero hacer- dijo Prentiss picando el ojo.

Ambas regresaron a la mesa. Morgan bailaba con García, Dave invitó a JJ y a Reíd una chica le pidió que bailara con ella. Solo quedaban Hotch y Prentiss.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Hotch

-Si la pregunta es que me pasa, la respuesta es nada- dijo Prentiss mientras alguien se acercaba a ella.

-¿Bailamos?- preguntó el sujeto que se acercó a ella y que llevaba mucho tiempo mirándola desde la mesa contigua.

-Claro- dijo Emily y dejó a Hotch sólo en la mesa.

Hotch no podía evitar retirar la vista de esa pareja en la pista, podía ver como ese hombre tenía a Prentiss tan cerca, podía ver como el le hablaba al oído y ella sonreía cada vez que lo hacía. Hotch no entendía porque pero le molestaba.

Acabó la canción y Hotch se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia donde estaban Prentiss y el extraño hombre.

-¿bailas esta canción conmigo?- preguntó Hotch antes de que continuaran bailando.

-Sí- respondió Prentiss – gracias por el baile- dijo al extraño hombre

-Espero no te haya interrumpido nada- dijo Hotch a Prentiss

-No se de que hablas- dijo Emily

Ambos estaban bailando algo tensos pero después de un rato se sentían muy cómodos uno cerca del otro, demasiado cómodos para su gusto.

-Eres un buen bailarín, quien lo creería- dijo Prentiss mirando a Hotch a los ojos.

-Gracias por el cumplido, tu también eres una excelente compañía en el baile- respondió él

Las palabras fueron pocas entre ellos, pero las miradas y caricias expresaban todo. Terminó la canción y regresaron con los demás.

Por un rato nadie se levantó de la mesa, todos estaban allí riendo un poco.

-Chicos debo dejarlos, me esperan en casa- dijo JJ

-Yo te llevó a casa- le dijo Dave

-¿puedo irme con ustedes?- preguntó Reíd

-Claro- respondió Dave

-Estoy de acuerdo, es hora de ir a casa- dijo Hotch levantándose de la mesa.

-cariño ¿te llevo a casa?- preguntó Morgan a Prentiss

-No, adelántate yo me voy a quedar un rato.- respondió Prentiss

-Esta bien, cuídate mucho- dijo mirando al extraño hombre con el cual ella había bailado.

-Lo haré- respondió ella

En cuanto todos partieron el extraño hombre se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué clase de amigos tienes que te dejan sola?- dijo el extraño hombre

-Los mejores, sólo debían irse- respondió ella

-¿Incluido tu pareja?- preguntó

-¿Mi pareja?-

-Si el hombre que casi te arranca de mis brazos cuando bailamos- respondió

-Ahh no el es simplemente mi jefe- dijo ella suspirando

Después de varias palabras entre ellos y de un rato de coqueteo se besaban.

…

Al día siguiente Emily despertó y no estaba en su casa, al mirar para todos lados vio que estaba en un apartamento que no reconocía y a su lado estaba ese extraño hombre.

Emily suspiró profundamente y aunque se reprochó una y otra vez lo sucedido se sintió un poco liberada de ese pensamiento que desde hace tiempo rondaba su mente.

-Buenos días Emily- dijo el extraño hombre mientras ella se vestía

-Buenos días…. – dijo Emily sintiéndose peor al no recordar su nombre

-Jason, y espero no te sientas mal por no recordarlo- dijo

-Jason no sé que paso anoche pero debo irme ahora- dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-Espera, no te vayas. El hecho de que nos hayamos apresurado un poco no significa que sea sólo una aventura de una noche. En verdad al verte quede impregnado en ti.- dijo el hombre

Emily lo miro y vio una posibilidad de por fin sacarse a Hotch de la cabeza.

-¿En verdad quieres intentar una relación?- preguntó ella

-Si, no podría imaginarme con nadie más.

-No te voy a negar que en este momento amo a alguien más, pero quiero arrancármelo del corazón. – dijo ella

-¿Entonces lo intentamos?- pregunto Jason

-Acepto, intentémoslo.- agregó ella

Emily partió a su casa.

-Hola Emily ¿Cómo estas?- llamó JJ

-Bien amiga ¿y tú?- respondió

-Algo preocupada por ti- respondió

-No tienes porque, aunque pasó lo que imaginas parece ser un buen hombre y es la excusa perfecta para sacarme a alguien de la cabeza.- agregó

-Piensa bien lo que haces- dijo JJ y se despidió.

…..

Llegó el lunes, todos regresaron recargados de energía a la unidad. Como era de esperarse los recibía un nuevo caso.

-Partimos en una hora- dijo Hotch a todos.

Todos estaban empacando rápidamente, Hotch no podía evitar mirar a Prentiss la sentía cada día mas alejada de él y eso lo estaba inquietando. Caminó rápidamente hacia ella con la firme intención de preguntarle de nuevo que le pasaba pero en ese momento ella recibió una llamada.

-Hola, hoy no voy a poder debemos salir de viaje y no se cuando regrese. Estaremos en contacto y en cuanto regrese planeamos de nuevo la noche. – decía Prentiss

Hotch sintió que su cuerpo se enfrío pero logró reaccionar inmediatamente y regresó a su oficina.

-¿Por qué me siento tan mal al suponer que ella tiene una pareja? ¿Que es lo que me pasa con ella? ¿Celoso yo de ella?- todas esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de hotch en ese momento.

Momentos después partieron de viaje.

…

El caso estuvo algo sencillo, el sudes era inexperto y pudieron llegar fácilmente a él.

Para todos fue evidente que Prentiss salía con alguien, ya que en el día recibía varias llamadas y siempre se alejaba del equipo para poder hablar.

-¿Quién creen que sea?- preguntó Reíd

-Tal vez alguien del FBI- respondió García

-Yo creo que puede ser el hombre del bar, cuando todos se fueron yo me quede con ella un rato y me fui, ella decidió quedarse. Cuando me levanté pude ver como el se acercó a ella.- afirmó Morgan

JJ no comentó nada pero en el fondo apoyaba la idea de Morgan, en cambio Hotch trataba de disimular lo furioso que estaba con Prentiss por lo que estaba sucediendo. Prentiss colgó su teléfono y regresó con el equipo.

-No viajaré con ustedes- dijo Emily

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hotch

A Emily le intimidó la mirada y gestos con los que Hotch se dirigía a ella, pero sin embargo le respondió. –Alguien vendrá por mí, pero tranquilo que el lunes estaré puntual en el trabajo.-

Al resto del equipo le pareció raro el reclamo, no era la primera vez que alguien decidía viajar sólo.

-Como quieras- dijo Hotch y caminó hacía el avión.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Prentiss

-Ni idea, pero quien no lo conozca diría que esta celoso- dijo García en tono de burla.

Prentiss se quedó pensando en esas palabras -¿celoso?, no creo- en ese momento llegó un motorizado por ella. Todo el equipo se quedó mirándola, incluso Hotch desde la ventana del avión.

-Así que puede ser verdad lo de celoso- dijo Dave entrando al avión.

-¿Celoso? ¿Quién?- trató de disimular

-Tú, quien más.- dijo Dave - Dime la verdad ¿Qué te pasa con ella?

-No lo sé Dave, últimamente la siento alejada de mí y eso me esta matando, y ahora resulta que sale con alguien- dijo

-Así que por fin aceptas que con ella tienes una relación especial- dijo Rossi

-Dave nunca imagine que esto pudiera pasarme, y menos con ella- dijo

-¿pasarte que? ¿Enamorarte de nuevo? Eres un hombre joven Aaron y tienes todo el derecho. No dejes que a vida te pase de largo- le aconsejó su amigo

-Pero creo que ya la perdí- dijo Hotch

-¿Perderla? Crees que dos fines de semana borraran años- dijo Dave

-No lo sé Dave, es difícil- dijo Hotch y tuvo que interrumpir porque el resto del equipo subió al avión.

Todos regresaron a casa.

….

Transcurrieron varios días y parecía que todos habían olvidado todo lo ocurrido, incluso Hotch sentía que Prentiss estaba normal con él, ya no sentía su rechazo.

-Amiga, ¿Cómo vas con… ya sabes quien?- preguntó JJ

-La verdad ya no pasa nada con ya sabes quien- dijo Emily

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó JJ

-Cuando fue a recogerme estuvimos hablando un poco y a parte de una aventura de una noche no imagino nada mas con él y el en cambio quiere algo muy serio y no es justo con él.- respondió ella

-Yo traté y puse de mi parte para enamorarme un poco de él pero no es posible- agregó

-pero solo han pasado pocos días, ¿como puedes enamorarte tan fácilmente?- preguntó JJ

-Para olvidar a esta persona debe ser un amor así de grande e inmediato, así como cuando me enamoré de él tan sólo bastaron unos pocos días.- respondió

-Amiga, tienes toda la razón el amor no puede forzarse- dijo JJ

-No te digo que me olvidaré ya de él, pero la opción de buscar alguien mas para olvidar no funciona conmigo, mi nueva estrategia será dejar de pensar tanto y esperar- dijo Emily.

…

-Prentiss ya cuéntanos como te va con tu hombre misterioso- preguntaba Morgan

-Ya no hay hombre misterioso- dijo ella

-¿Cómo así? ¿Que paso con nuestro galán motorizado? - pregunto García

-Chicos lo conocí en un bar, no esperaban que me casara con él ¿o sí?- respondió Emily.

-Por supuesto, sólo fueron los únicos días en los cuales te sentíamos sin presiones, y sin estar sumergida en tus pensamientos. – dijo Reíd.

-¿Por qué dicen esto?- preguntó Prentiss

-Después de tu supuesta muerte y regreso, casi no sonríes y muchas veces no sabemos ni que decirte- respondió Morgan

Hotch pudo escuchar esta conversación ya que salía de su oficina hacia la de Strauss, le alegro saber que ella ya no estaba con aquel hombre pero se sintió mal al darse cuenta que el no era el único que tenia problemas personales. Ella lo necesitaba a su lado y el no había podido entender eso.

-Chicos yo se que después de lo que me paso he cambiado, pero no quiero que eso afecte mi relación con ustedes. Finalmente comprendí que necesito ayuda y estoy visitando un terapeuta. Les pido disculpas a todos.- les comentó

-No tienes porque disculparte, nosotros debemos hacerlo porque parece que no hemos estado lo suficiente a tu lado después de lo que pasó- agregó Hotch acercándose a ellos.

Emily lo miró a los ojos profundamente, esas palabras daban paz a su corazón. -¿Como me lo voy a sacar de la cabeza si es un hombre tan especial?- pensaba ella.

-Gracias a todos- les dijo Emily

Todos marcharon a casa, menos Rossi y Hotch que aún estaban en la oficina.

-Así que aún no te decides a hablar con ella- dijo Rossi

-No quería interrumpir su nueva relación- respondió

-Pues ya no tienes excusa, tú mismo la escuchaste ya no hay ningún hombre- agregó

-Pero lo hubo, si ella me amara no estaría con nadie mas- dijo hotch

-¿Y que esperas? ¿Qué ella te espere hasta que te decidas? Esta es una señal de advertencia para que despiertes.- Dijo dave y se marchó

….

-Hoja JJ ¿pasó algo?- contestó Emily su teléfono mientras llegaba a casa.

-No pasa nada, sólo que ahora entiendo porque es difícil- dijo JJ

-¿difícil que JJ? No te entiendo- preguntó Prentiss

-Es Hotch, el hombre del que estas enamorada- respondió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó

-Por su comentario ahora en la unidad y porque no pudiste evitar mirarlo con amor- agregó

-¿Todos se darían cuenta?- preguntó

-Emily somos perfiladores, tendríamos que estar ciegos.- dijo JJ

-Sólo eso me faltaba, que ahora todos me compadezcan por enamorarme de mi jefe- dijo Prentiss dejándose caer a su sillón

-No sólo eso fue evidente, sino que Hotch también te ama. ¿Cuando has visto que alguno le diga en público las palabras que te dijo a ti?, mira la actitud que puso cuando le dijiste que no viajarías con nosotros estaba celoso- decía JJ

-No me digas esas cosas, estoy tratando de olvidarlo y lo que dices alimenta mi esperanza- dijo Emily

-No es mi intención sólo quería que lo supieras. Mañana nos vemos.- se despidió

-Gracias amiga- dijo Emily y colgó.

De repente sonó la puerta. Emily camino hacia ella y antes de abrir vio que era él.

-¿Hotch?- dijo Emily al abrir la puerta

-Si soy yo- respondió él

-Pasa- dijo ella señalando la sala -¿quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó ella sin saber que estaba haciendo el ahí.

-Emily te preguntaras que hago aquí- comenzó a hablar

-Si algo así- dijo ella

-Necesito decirte algo- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Aaron me estas asustando- dijo sentándose en frente de él.

-Llevo un tiempo tratando de negar algo que siento, pensando que esta mal o que estoy traicionando la memoria de Halley- hablaba Hotch

-Pero entendí que no estoy haciendo nada malo, desafortunadamente ella ya no está y yo sigo vivo y mi corazón siente.- continuaba hablando

-No entiendo porque me dices esto a mí- dijo Emily

-Emily porque me enamore de ti, no se cuando ni porque simplemente lo hice. Siempre quiero que estés bien, cuando ríes mi corazón late mas rápido. Cuando bailamos no quiero que la canción termine nunca para no alejarme de ti. Me dan celos de verte en brazos de otro hombre, y casi me muero de rabia al ver que alguien mas viene por ti y que puede tenerte para el. – soltó Hotch desde su corazón.

Emily se quedó sin palabras, no sabía si reír o si llorar todo esto complicaba su situación.

-Tú no puedes venir a decirme esto y complicarme mas la vida- dijo ella levantándose rápidamente y caminando de aquí para allá.

-¿Complicarte la vida?- le preguntó el también poniéndose de pie.

-Si Aaron, durante varios años he estado ahí como una sombra siempre esperándote y cuando por fin decido pensar en mí y sacarte de mi cabeza me dices que estas enamorado de mí…- dijo ella con lágrimas en su rostro

-¿Años?- preguntó

-Si Aaron años, creo que te he amado desde el primer día que entré a la unidad. Antes me consolaba diciendo que era imposible porque estabas casado y ya ahora porque estabas de luto. Pero ya se me acabaron las excusas, he tratado de pensar en mí y sólo he logrado equivocarme.- explicaba Prentiss

-¿Equivocarte?-

-Si o te parece poco que me haya involucrado con alguien que ni conocía sólo para tratar de sacarte de mi cabeza.- prácticamente Emily gritó estas palabras, aunque se arrepintió de decirlas frente a él.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, pensé que al venir a hablar contigo mejorarían las cosas pero creo que lo empeore todo- dijo esto y partió

Emily se quedó ahí parada sin saber que hacer, quería salir corriendo tras él pero ¿Qué hacía con su promesa de sacarlo de su corazón y mente?

-JJ perdona la hora pero necesito hablar contigo.- dijo emily al teléfono

-¿Qué? ¿Fue a buscarte? Amiga ¿porque dejaste que se fuera?- preguntó JJ después de que Emily le contó todo

-No lo sé, por tanta tal vez. JJ no quiero perder mi voluntad cuando estoy con él pero te juro que moría por correr tras el- dijo emily confundida y triste

-Si quieres mi consejo, ve tras él estoy segura que él te estará esperando- dijo JJ

En un momento no se escuchó mas nada, Emily colgó su teléfono y salio corriendo de su casa. Al llegar a su auto escucho que gritaron su nombre.

-Emily-

Ella giró y allí estaba él, sentado en la acera del frente como si estuviera esperándola.

-¿Hotch que haces ahí?- le dijo ella mientras el se acercaba

-No pude irme, o más bien no quiero irme de tu lado. Se que puede ser tarde pero quiero pelear por ti, si alguien mas esta ocupando tu corazón lucharé hasta recuperarlo.- dijo

-No sabes lo que dices- Emily dijo esto y de repente se desato una tormenta –regresemos a la casa- dijo ella, Hotch caminó tras ella

-Dime por favor que no me amas y te juró que me alejare y prometo que nada cambiara en nuestro trabajo- le dijo Hotch tomándola de la mano

-¿En verdad crees que podría dejarte de amar en unos cuantos días? ¿Tan débil consideras mi amor?- respondió Emily con mas preguntas

-Emily ya no se que pensar, me he equivocado tanto que…- hablaba Hotch cuando de repente ella puso sus dedos sobre sus labios impidiendo pronunciar mas palabras.

-No digas nada, y por supuesto que no he dejado de amarte. Si cometí un error y me acosté con otro hombre pero me di cuenta que eso no haría que te dejara de amar. Así que ya somos dos los que nos hemos equivocado, tenemos dos opciones: dejar las cosas claras y seguir o amarnos el resto de la vida. ¿Cuál eliges?-

Hotch se acercó a ella y la besó por primera vez. Ese beso que tantas veces imaginó y deseo, ya era una realidad. El la tenia en sus brazos, se detenía por momentos y contemplaba su rostro pero cada vez que miraba sus labios comenzaba de nuevo a besarla.

-No se como aguante tanto tiempo sin poder besar esos labios tan provocativos y sensuales- le dijo él tiernamente

-Sé que no somos unos adolescentes y además de eso nos conocemos durante mucho tiempo. Muero de ganas de estar contigo- decía ella mordiéndose el labio – pero no quiero que pienses que soy una mujer fácil o algo así.

-Emily yo sé que clase de mujer eres y nunca podría pensar eso de ti. Yo tampoco quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado ni mucho menos, pero muero de ganas de tener toda tu piel a mi disposición…- dijo esto y se acercó de nuevo a besarla. La tomó entre sus brazos y caminó hacia la habitación.

Ya estando ambos en la cama, casi desnudos Emily podía notar que él no se sentía tan cómodo e imagino que le pasaba.

-Eres el único hombre que ha estado en esta casa y en esta cama, así que quédate tranquilo- le dijo ella al oído

Hotch al escuchar esto sintió una inmensa felicidad, el en verdad era tan especial que le permitía estar allí.

…..

_Espere hayan disfrutado de esta historia._


End file.
